Cold December Night
by CoffeeBiscotti
Summary: A Christmas Songfic based on Michael Buble's 'Cold December Night'. Just a one shot, total fluff but all about Castle and Beckett!


****Ahhhhhhh, a Christmas story! Yes, it's a little late for my time zone, but it's still Christmas somewhere, so I think I've done well. I only had this idea yesterday (Christmas Eve) as I was leaving my house to sing the carols at the Christmas Mass, and since then it has been literally non-stop festivities.

So, this is pure fluff. It's a songfic based on the song _Cold December Night_ (If you haven't listened to Michael Buble's new Christmas album, then do it, do it now) and I thought it was super fitting for Castle. Anyway, it follows the song, so please listen to it first, that way you'll understand it better, although it probably stands ok on its own. Anyway, enough babble from me. Read on. And Merry Christmas. Please Review - because it's Christmas =P

* * *

><p><strong>Cold December Night<strong>

_New York City – Christmas Eve_

As flurries of snow drifted to the pavement, children all across the city were climbing into their beds for a night of fitful sleep, listening out for Father Christmas to arrive at their house and leave presents under their trees. But at the 12th Precinct of the NYPD, surrounded by twinkling coloured lights and the scent of gingerbread candles, the bullpen was filled with people and cheer as detectives wore festive hats and everyone shared punch, cider and egg nog. Amongst it all, one man stood alone, daydreaming, always the observer, and with a heart full of hope. Hope that this Christmas, he'd get the one thing he had on his Christmas list.

"Lingering under the mistletoe Castle?" the city medical examiner Lanie Parish called to him, pulling him from his reverie. "That could be dangerous you know!"

He forced himself to smile as she floated to his side, her cheeks rosy with the warmth of her Christmas cider.

"Merry Christmas, Lanie" he said, ignoring her jibes.

"Oh, don't you think I know who you're waiting to kiss Castle?" she scowled "I'm not as stupid as you all think I am, and you're not going to get anywhere with her if you just stand here like a damn fool all night," she gave him a gentle shove and he stumbled.

"Especially while she's standing over there surrounded by all those handsome guys from Vice" she winked, he grimaced.

"But don't worry Castle, I'm on your side" she winked, then leaned up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek. He felt himself frown and she laughed a little "I'm on your side, it doesn't mean I'm going to ignore the rules of a good sprig of mistletoe!" she said and he smiled a bit. Then she spun around on her toes to face the mass of people.

"KATE!" she yelled, getting her friends attention and running over to her.

Castle sighed as Lanie vanished from his side leaving him alone again, and he allowed himself to fall back into his daydreams. Daydreams where his Christmases were very different from this one. When he was at his Hampton house, the rooms filled with the warm scent of pine from a giant Christmas tree, and he sat snuggled with her on the couch as she laughed along with his daughter Alexis, at something his mother had said. They would sing carols together and exchange gifts by the fire as the snow fell outside their window and then he would spend all night making love to the beautiful woman who had captured his heart.

He was again pulled from his reverie, but this time it was by a young uniformed officer grabbing him around the neck and smacking a kiss on his chin (he guessed she was aiming for his lips, but missed in her inebriated state) before she skipped off past him again. He glanced up again at the mistletoe and realised that Lanie was right, standing here wasn't going to get him anywhere, he'd still leave tonight as lonely as he was been all day, all year in fact. He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to whoever would listen, '_Please just fall in love with me this Christmas!'._

"Hey Castle" said a voice behind him, making him jump "You okay?" she asked as her turned to face her. She was even more beautiful tonight that usual, slightly more relaxed and smiling more than she normally would.

"Beckett" he greeted "I'm fine, Merry Christmas", he couldn't be sure, but it looked like she may have blushed.

"Merry Christmas" she smiled "What are you doing over here all on your own?" she asked, he couldn't stop himself from looking up at the mistletoe above them. She followed his glance and laughed.

"Or should I say, who are you hoping to kiss over here all on your own?"

"Don't you know?" he asked, unable to keep the seriousness from his voice, her light heartedness fell slightly. Of course she knew, she was Kate Beckett, a detective, she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly why Lanie and demanded she come over here and talk to him, what she couldn't figure out, was why she'd been so obliging and was now having this conversation, knowing exactly where it was going to go, and not minding one little bit. She chose not to answer him verbally, but couldn't help taking a step closer to him.

"So, what are you asking Santa for this year Castle?" she asked, trying to change the subject, when all she really did was open a huge doorway for him.

"Well" he started "Each year, I ask for many different things. But now… now I know what my hearts wants him to bring."

Beckett took a breath, he was being so eloquent, but what did she expect? He was a writer after all.

"It's not something that can be wrapped up and put under the tree," he continued

"Oh, no?" she asked, it came out sounding hesitant.

"No, What I want, is something that's going to last forever."

He stepped closer to her, so they were right before each other, separated only by inches.

"They say it's the season of giving…" he paused until she looked up into his eyes, and then she could see it all "And I'm here Kate, all yours for the taking. And I don't want to be alone tonight" she bit down on her bottom lip. "So kiss me" he said "Kiss me on this cold December night".

They stared at each other for another impossible moment, before she just decided to go for it. Afterall, it was Christmas. As she leaned up to him, he leaned down and they met in the middle, their mouths melding together, lips parted and they kissed softly. At first, anyway. Quickly his hands found their place on her hips, and hers slid up his chest and around his neck, her fingers toying with the hair as the base of his neck. He pulled her flush against him as their kiss deepened and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

They only pulled apart when they heard somebody wolf whistle, and looked up to see that the culprit was Esposito, wearing a huge grin on his face, as were Lanie and Ryan who stood beside him. Both Castle and Beckett smiled shyly before he grasped her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Wanna get out of here?"

She answered with a nod, and he grabbed her coat for her before they left, without saying goodbye to anyone. They didn't see that both Ryan and Esposito had to hand over twenty bucks each to Lanie who'd won their bet that night.

It was outside the precinct a few minutes later that Kate started to freak out. The cold night air was quickly making her think clearer than she had been inside, surrounded by cheer and joy and the delicious scent of gingerbread, and out here, well she could think about the fact that she and Castle were alone, that they'd kissed and that he was currently holding her hand, leading her down the street. She stopped suddenly, causing him to jerk backwards. He turned to face her and could see exactly what was happening in her head.

"Don't even think about it Kate" he warned, stepping back into her space.

"Castle…"

"No Kate, I meant what I said. There nothing else I need this Christmas, or ever. I'm here. I'm yours. You can't possibly doubt that after all this time" he said, she faltered, he was right. So why did she hesitate? He stepped in, so that they were literally only an inch apart and he touched her cheek lightly. She knew it was up to her to make this happen now, he'd done it all up until this moment, and it was her turn. She licked her lips and looked him in the eye, and with a cheeky smile, turned his earlier statement around to him.

"Kiss me Rick," she said "Kiss me on this cold December night."

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
